


The lonely Starbucks guy L. S. (Mpreg)

by Lillkylling



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Coffee Shops, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, M/M, basically Louis is desperate just read, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:46:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7806010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillkylling/pseuds/Lillkylling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au where Louis has been single for quite some time, he's fed up with being alone when all his mates are seeing someone or even married. He had been with his best friends Liam and Niall who spend the entire day nagging about how Louis should find someone and find a date to the wedding he needs to go to in a month from now. He entered a Starbucks right after hanging up with his mum who again reminded him to find a date to his sisters wedding.<br/>"ARE THERE ANY GAY GUYS IN THIS STARBUCKS?!"<br/>He yelled out of pure desperation, the entire mass of people stopped moving and talking. All of them staring at Louis as if he was insane, slowly a guy with brown curly hair raised his hand timidly.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very thankful to every single person who reads and likes my stories. I have posted them on wattpad as well. Please check out my other sides.
> 
> Works on wattpad:  
>  Love is blind L.S. (mpreg)  
>  https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/41310290-love-is-blind-l-s-mpreg  
>  Completed  
>  Out grocery shopping L. S. (Mpreg)  
>  https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/62041676-out-grocery-shopping-l-s-mpreg  
>  WIP The mannequin fic L. S.  
>  Completed  
>  https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/52291100-the-mannequin-fic-l-s  
>  The flower shop L. S.  
>  https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/67086467-the-flower-shop-l-s  
>  Completed  
>  The lonely Starbucks guy L. S. (Mpreg)  
>  https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/39131164-the-lonely-starbucks-guy-l-s-mpreg  
>  WIP Blinded by love L. S. mpreg  
>  https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/63389461-blinded-by-love-l-s-mpreg-book-number-2  
>  Completed  
>  Divided by love L. S. mpreg  
>  https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/112740854-divided-by-love-l-s-mpreg-book-number-3  
>  Completed The purebred L. S. mpreg  
>  https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/115016888-the-purebred-l-s-mpreg  
>  WIP The revenge of the antis L. S. mpreg  
>  https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/100997578-the-revenge-of-the-antis-l-s-mpreg  
>  Completed Welcoming Ginger into our Home L. S. mpreg  
>  https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/82584091-welcoming-ginger-into-our-home-l-s-mpreg  
>  Completed Sharing our love L. S. mpreg  
>  https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/139344120-sharing-our-love-l-s-mpreg-book-number-4
> 
> WIP
> 
> My tumblr username is:  
>  Larriecloset.tumblr.com
> 
> My instagram username is:  
>  Indi0021  
>  Larriecloset
> 
> My wattpad username is:  
>  Indiloveslarry

Louis has been single for quite some time, he's fed up with being alone when all his mates are seeing someone or even married. He had been with his best friends Liam and Niall who spend the entire day nagging about how Louis should find someone and find a date to the wedding he needs to go to in a month from now.

He entered a Starbucks right after hanging up with his mum who again reminded him to find a date to his sisters wedding.

"ARE THERE ANY GAY GUYS IN THIS STARBUCKS?!" he yelled out of pure desperation, the entire mass of people stopped moving and talking.

All of them staring at Louis as if he was insane, slowly a guy with brown curly hair raised his hand timidly. Louis walked straight over to him and sat down, he decided to jump straight to it.

"Hi i'm Louis! I'm sorry for my desperate form of finding a gay guy but I really need to meet someone! Wow I'm sounding like a complete loser now, um, my sisters wedding is in a month and everyone is on my back nagging about how I need a date to the wedding. And on top of that all my friends are seeing someone and I guess I'm just getting lonely with all of the couples I know so um are you dating someone?" he asked, the guy smiled for the first time since Louis yelled.

"Hi Louis, I'm Harry and don't worry, you may sound like a loser for feeling that way but I'm a loser as well then and I totally understand where you're coming from and oh um no I'm not dating someone" Louis couldn't believe how deep and raspy his voice was, he looked like a cupcake and sounded like a man.

"So um would you go out with me? And get to know each other?" The guy, um Harry nodded. "I would love to ! Ok here let me give you my number" he said and held out his hand, Louis handed him his phone. After Harry finished typing his phone vibrated on the table, he handed Louis' phone back to him.

"There ! Do you wanna drink anything? I can go order some for you" Harry asked, Louis' nodded smiling. "Yeah that would be great actually, um can I get a skinny vanilla spice latte and a scone please?" he asked and found his wallet to give Harry the money for it.

"Got it" he said and left the table without even letting Louis hand him the money for it.

Louis was still sitting at the table waiting for Harry to come back with their orders, he can't believe that he just yelled out in the middle of a Starbucks to find a gay guy he could start date in the feature. Harry came back with two drinks in his hands, he placed Louis' drink in front of him.

"So Louis what do you do? Besides searching for gay guys?" Harry said teasing him, Louis couldn't help but laugh.

"I work as a drama teacher at Mountview Academy of theatre arts. What about you?" he asked, for once he was actually interested in everything Harry could say.

"I work as a professional photographer at The Headshot Guy" Louis nodded smiling after Harry told him that, he took a sip of his drink before they continued their conversations. They were talking for what felt like an hour, but a waitress walked over to them.

"I'm sorry but we are closing for today" she told them, Louis looked at his clock.

"Is it really 9PM? I came here at 1 o'clock" He said shocked, she nodded.

"Wow I'm so sorry. We were lost in our conversation. We will leave now" Louis said, he hated that he had to leave and go home now. When they were both wearing their jackets they left the Starbucks, outside it Louis sighed deeply.

"I enjoyed spending time with you Harry" he said looking into his forest green eyes, wow he was really falling hard way too fast for his liking.

"I did to! Maybe you could come over to my place tomorrow when we finish work? Um not do something dirty but just spend time together?" Harry asked, he was blushing just as much as Louis was.

Louis nodded happily, Harry really wanted to spend time with him.

"Of course! When are you off? I finish at 4 o'clock tomorrow" Louis said, Harry smiled and started walking with him.

"Around 5pm, if you send me your address I can come over and pick you up when I'm off. Then we can go out to eat, and afterwards we can go back to my place and watch some movies" Harry suggested.

"Yeah I would like that a lot! I need to turn here unfortunately, so I guess I'll see you tomorrow" Harry nodded when Louis finished talking before saying their farewells.

 


	2. Desperate - The first time

Louis could feel Harry's lips moving against his own, it felt just like they had been kissing for years. Louis couldn't help but moan against Harry's lips, Harry broke the kiss and pushed Louis down so he was laying on his bed. Harry laid down on top of him and started kissing Louis again, they were grinding their hard bulges against each other.

Harry broke the kiss and started kissing Louis down his neck, while his hand was moving down south and unbuttoned Louis' pants.

"Please Haz! I need it so badly" he moaned and let Harry undress him, Harry undressed himself when Louis was naked. He started covering his member in a thick layer of lube, as soon as he was satisfied with the amount he coated himself he laid down on top of Louis again.

He rubbed his tip against Louis' hole to make it wet before he began pushing in, their moans were filling the room.

"I'm ready" Louis moaned when he had adjusted to Harry's huge dick inside him, Harry didn't answer he just pushed their lips together as he was thrusting in and out of him. Louis couldn't focus on their kiss because of the burning sensation he was feeling, he never thought he could moan this loudly without a microphone in front of his open mouth. And yet here he was moaning so loudly, that he had no doubt in his mind that his neighbours could hear how good Harry was in bed.

The sound of their skin slapping against each other's were almost hiding their moans, Louis could feel a knot forming at the bottom of his stomach, he was getting so close to his orgasm.

"Harder, I'm so close" he groaned, his hands were fisting the sheets underneath his body.

Harry started tensing up which was a sign of him getting closer to his orgasm as well.

"Baby you're so tight" he groaned, Louis couldn't hold back any longer and shot his load of cum between their stomachs. His hole started tightening around Harry's member which pushed him over the edge. While he was filling Louis up with his seed, Louis could feel something wet and sticky around his crotch.

When he looked down he realised that he just had a wet dream of Harry fucking him hard into his mattress. He groaned loudly before getting up, he needed to take a shower and change his boxers right away.

  
Louis was at home taking a bubble bath, he had texted his address to Harry a few hours prior. He never told Harry that he was actually living with his best friend Niall, the thought of it being a bad thing for him and Harry never crossed his mind.

Louis didn't even hear the doorbell, the way he found out was when Niall knocked on the bathroom door.

"Lou, you have company" Niall said, Louis started getting stressed. After a second he was up standing, he hurried rinsed his body and hair off. He dried his body off before going into his room.

While he was finding the panties he wanted to wear he heard the door open, he looked up in shock. Harry walked inside the room, he couldn't help it, he covered his dick with his hand. He kinda cupped his own crotch, which made him let out a tiny moan. Harry walked over to him slowly.

"Baby, you look so good" he said pupils dilated as a sign of his arousal. Louis took a step closer to him, he would never do this normally. After the dream he had last night, he needed to know what Harry's member would feel like inside him.

"Please fuck me" he begged, Harry walked closer to him. He pressed his lips against Louis', Louis broke the kiss and started unbuttoning Harry's pants. Harry pushed Louis' down onto the bed, he undressed himself quickly.

Louis took the lube from his bedside table out of the drawer, when Harry was naked Louis' jaw dropped. Harry's member was huge ! Harry laid down laid down on top of Louis.

"Do you need me to prep you?" he whispered, Louis shook his head.

"No I was playing with a dildo in my bathroom, just give it to me" he moaned, Harry covered his member in a thick layer of lube. He started rubbing his tip against Louis' rim to make him nice and wet. When Harry pushed his entire, tip inside the warmth of Louis' hole. Harry laid still for a moment to let Louis adjust to his size, fuck he was big.

"Move ! Fuck me Haz, please just fuck me into the mattress" Louis begged, Harry started pushing further in. When he was balls deep inside Louis. He let Louis adjust for a moment, before he started thrusting in and out of him.

They were both moaning loudly, as Harry was fucking him hard. The sound of skin slapping against skin, was loud enough for them both to hear it between their moans.

"Shit. You're so big" Louis moaned, he was fisting the sheets so hard that his knuckles turned white. Harry was panting hard, but he kept going. He kept fucking him hard into the mattress, Louis could feel a knot growing at the pit of his stomach.

"Baby I'm going to fill you up with my cum, you're so tight" Harry moaned, Louis didn't even get the chance to speak before he came between them. His rim clenched around Harry's member, which pushed him over the edge as well.

When Harry finished filling Louis up with his seed, he collapsed on top of Louis who pushed their lips against each other's. When Harry pulled out of Louis a while later, he got ready to take the condom off. He gasped before looking at Louis, with the horror written all over his face.

He spoke a minute later, Louis was trying to hide it when tears started rubbing down his cheeks. Harry didn't like what it felt like when he was fucking him, they just finished a minute ago.

"Lou ! Shit ! We didn't use a condom"

Louis gasped loudly, he was full of Harry's cum. And yet in some way he liked the feeling of the warm fluid, that was inside him it felt just right. He was ready to be filled with Harry's cum for the rest of his life, he was really sore but it was totally worth it.


	3. Chapter 3

Louis was still laying in Harry's arms in bed, he kinda felt like he had to take a morning after pill but at the same time he wanted a baby. 

Maybe he wouldn't even get pregnant, who knew how many times you needed to get fucked before you could get pregnant?

"Um Harry. I know we haven't known each other for a long time. But um you might want to know that i'm fertile and can get pregnant the natural way"

He whispered, he wanted to add that he always wanted a baby but didn't feel like the moment was right to say that part. Yet. 

Harry lifted his head from the pillow and just stared at him, he felt really weird about the way he was staring at him. He didn't speak, smile or do anything he was just staring at him. 

"Can you seriously get pregnant?"

Harry asked, he didn't trust his own voice so he just replied with a nod while looking away. He didn't expect Harry to just lift his chin and peck his lips, before speaking. 

"I think that's really cool. Besides i'm hoping to maybe go on a few dates with you. So if you get pregnant we will still be dating if everything goes to plan. And you might not get pregnant after one time. We can just be a bit more careful from now on. If you start to get sick then just take some tests. But we needed to figure out when I have to pick you up to go to your sisters wedding"

He was staring at him with his mouth open, how could someone be so calm about maybe getting someone pregnant? He was too tired to try and talk more, all he wanted right now was to sleep in Harry's arms and maybe get some more dick when he wakes up from his nap. 

"Can we nap a bit and then talk more? I'm really exhausted and might want a round two when I have more energy"

He said, he was trying to be confident the way Liam taught him. He wasn't sure he was doing a good job at it though, Harry was just extremely kind because he just pulled him closer and kissed him gently. 

"Yeah you can nap. I'll make something for breakfast when we wake up if that's okay with you"

Harry said, he just agreed before cuddling closer to him and falling asleep.


	4. Coming clean - at the church

Louis' point of view  
Louis was still laying in Harry's arms in bed, he kinda felt like he had to take a morning after pill but at the same time he wanted a baby.

Maybe he wouldn't even get pregnant, who knew how many times you needed to get fucked before you could get pregnant?

"Um Harry. I know we haven't known each other for a long time. But um you might want to know that i'm fertile and can get pregnant the natural way"

He whispered, he wanted to add that he always wanted a baby but didn't feel like the moment was right to say that part. Yet.

Harry lifted his head from the pillow and just stared at him, he felt really weird about the way he was staring at him. He didn't speak, smile or do anything he was just staring at him.

"Can you seriously get pregnant?"

Harry asked, he didn't trust his own voice so he just replied with a nod while looking away. He didn't expect Harry to just lift his chin and peck his lips, before speaking.

"I think that's really cool. Besides i'm hoping to maybe go on a few dates with you. So if you get pregnant we will still be dating if everything goes to plan. And you might not get pregnant after one time. We can just be a bit more careful from now on. If you start to get sick then just take some tests. But we needed to figure out when I have to pick you up to go to your sisters wedding"

He was staring at him with his mouth open, how could someone be so calm about maybe getting someone pregnant? He was too tired to try and talk more, all he wanted right now was to sleep in Harry's arms and maybe get some more dick when he wakes up from his nap.

"Can we nap a bit and then talk more? I'm really exhausted and might want a round two when I have more energy"

He said, he was trying to be confident the way Liam taught him. He wasn't sure he was doing a good job at it though, Harry was just extremely kind because he just pulled him closer and kissed him gently.

"Yeah you can nap. I'll make something for breakfast when we wake up if that's okay with you"

Harry said, he just agreed before cuddling closer to him and falling asleep.

Harry's point of view   
When Harry woke up again he couldn't help but smile at the tiny boy, Louis looked even tinier when he was sleeping.

He knew they hadn't been together for long, if they even were together. Since none of them asked or agreed to be exclusive, he wouldn't be able to complain if Louis slept with other blokes.

He kissed his nose before crawling out of Louis' bed, he walked downstairs and began mixing the pancake batter.

He needed to buy a new tuxedo for the wedding he was invited to, maybe they could get matching Gucci suits.

Finding the stuff he needed in Louis' tiny kitchen was a lot easier than he thought it would be.

When the pancakes where done, he found the stuff they needed to eat them and went to wake Louis up.

"Lou wake up"

He said gently, when Louis turned away from him with his bum in the air. He couldn't help himself to not give him a tiny spank, which meant Louis squeaked before sitting up.

Harry placed the tray on Louis' lap before getting in bed next to him, he started eating his half of the pancakes quietly.

"So I was thinking about the stuff we will wear at your sisters wedding, what do you say to matching suits? I have a really cool pair in mind"

Louis looked at him with a small smile, before he asked to see them. When he saw the picture his jaw dropped, he looked up at him with wide eyes before saying.

"You're joking right? Do you want to go to a wedding dressed in my grandmothers curtain?"

Harry shook his head with a frown, Louis looked at him with a small smile when Harry talked

Harry shook his head with a frown, Louis looked at him with a small smile when Harry talked.

"This is a Gucci suit that costs (i tried to find the real price so if you know it please comment the price in £) £6.549 for the trousers and blazer then you have to buy a shirt to wear"

Louis' jaw dropped when he mentioned the price, he looked at his hands before saying.

"Um I don't have that kind of money at all, I um I only earn enough for myself to live I can't spend that kind of money on anything. I don't even have a car"

His expression softened when he heard Louis say that, this might be a bad time to tell him this but he decided to tell him anyway.

"I'm the CEO of the Styles incorporated, babe I will pay for the suits okay kitten?"

He said and pressed their lips together before whispering.

"Don't worry. I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to know before we had been together for longer than a few days but I will pay for the suits. Besides hopefully you will live at my place soon. I know this is very fast but i'm ready to settle down with someone like you"

Louis giggled and pecked their lips together, he pulled the small man closer to his chest and just held him close.

Louis' point of view  
Louis had never been happier than he had been lately, Harry was amazing and Louis really wanted to settle down with him.

The wedding was tomorrow so Harry had to go back to his place because he needed to pick some things up and take a shower before he would come back.

Louis was sitting on his couch fiddling with a key to his flat, this was his spare key but he wanted Harry to have it. He would never expect Harry to give his house key to Louis, but that was okay.

They had been spending time every single day since they met, Louis couldn't believe how much his luck had changed. He made love with Harry often and even thought about telling the man that he was starting to love him, it was just too soon for that yet so he decided to give him a key.

He was very nervous though, Harry had been suggesting that they shouldn't use any form for birth control when they made love. Louis was actually starting to hope that he would get pregnant with Harry's baby, that way he and Harry would have to spend even more time together.

He giggled while imagining a tiny Harry running around the house, not only that but wanted an entire football team with Harry.

He wanted to have Harry's last name, the sad thing is that he hadn't even met Harry's family.

Harry would be meeting his entire family tomorrow, yet Harry hadn't even asked Louis yet to meet his parents. What if Harry didn't even want to let Louis meet his mum, he was disturbed by his thought when the doorbell rang.

He stood up and walked over to let him in, when he opened the door his small disappeared when he saw who it was.

"What are you doing here? I told you I didn't want to talk to you?"

He said with a frown, why did everything have to go wrong right now. He was finally happy and now this happened.

Louis' point of view  
Louis looked at a person he had hoped he would never see again, his ex Stanley.

"I told you not to talk to me ever again? Why are you at my house?"

He asked, Stanley was the worst boyfriend ever. Not only was he a liar and a cheat but he was a bit abusive to, so when Jay finally helped Louis get away from him they were all relieved.

"I missed you Lou and I miss that arse of yours"

Stanley said, he didn't even have time to react before he felt a pair of lips against his own. He tried pushing him away but he was always stronger than him, before he had the chance to do anything he heard a voice he missed.

"What do you think you're doing to my boyfriend?"

Harry yelled, before running over to pull him off Louis.

"Harry it's not what it looks like. I tried to push him off me"

He cried, he really hope that Harry would believe him.

"Shh boo it's okay. I saw how you tried to push him away. Just please go inside and I'll make this Prick go away. Okay?"

Harry said gently, Louis nodded before going inside his flat to wait for Harry. He heard a very hard punch before Harry closed the door and locked it after him, he couldn't see anything because of the tears in his eyes blinding him.

"Who was that idiot boo? Please don't cry baby. It's okay. You're okay"

He said and pulled Louis on top of his lap, Louis cuddled closer to Harry's chest to relax a bit.

"His name is Stanley and he's my ex. He was the worst partner ever and my mum and stepfather had to help me get away from him. How did he find my flat? I moved the London from Doncaster to get away from him, he was very um rough with me when I didn't do what he wanted me to"

He hid his face against Harry's chest while telling him about his ex, Harry tensed up and pulled him closer before he said something that surprised Louis a lot.

"I think you should move in with me. My house is very secure and there's a huge fence and grate around it. You can't enter without a password and then you have to use two keys to open the front door. I know you will be very safe and that way I can always be near you if he finds you again. Besides I want you to be with me at my house all the time"

He looked up at Harry with his mouth open, did he just ask him to move in with him. It took him a bit before he replied, he was bursting with happiness on the inside.

"I would love to but we need to pack all my stuff and I have to pay for a moving truck to bring all my stuff. Maybe we should wait till after the wedding and just go to your place. I wanna see it if that's okay?"

Harry nodded and pecked his lips before telling him to pack his bags with the stuff he would need so they could go.

Harry's point of view   
Harry lead Louis over to his car after Louis had packed a few things, he drove straight back to his house. When he pressed the code his gate opened before he drove it, it closed shut straight away.

"Is this really where we are going to live?"

He asked shocked, he had invited Harry to his flat that was a shoebox compared to Harry's house.

"Yes I'm going to show you around first then we can take a bubble bath together to make sure we are clean enough for your sisters wedding tomorrow"

He nodded and pressed his lips against Harry's, he let Harry put an arm around him before leading him inside.

"Wow there's so much room for us to have sex on"

He teased, he didn't expect Harry's reaction though.

"Trust me babe you will get fucked on every inch of this house at least five times before this year ends. Then we will start all over"

He said with a smirk, Louis giggled and began opening Harry's jeans.

"We better start then. If you fuck me right here then I will ride you in the bath"

Harry pulled his shirt off before helping Louis undress, he locked the door behind him before he walked away. He returned a bit later with a bottle of lube, he started covering his member in a thick layer of lubricant before he rubbed the tip against Louis' rim.

"Trust me baby if you aren't pregnant already you will be within this week because i'm fucking you in our bed to, we need to break it in"

Louis whimpered, but kept spreading his cheeks for Harry to get a better view of his hole.

"Such a empty tight hole you have"

He said before he began pushing inside him, he kept pushing in till he was balls deep in him.

"Please wait"

Louis whimpered, Harry could hear the pain in his voice so he knew he would be hurting him if he didn't let him adjust.

"Such a good boy for me. You're the best boy in the world and i'm so proud of you"

He praised, he had learned that Louis was very insecure especially during sex. So he decided that he always wanted to be praising him while they were intimate, he didn't know what caused it but after seeing Louis' ex he had a good guess.

"You can move. But um please go slow at first"

He whispered, Harry hated how broken he sounded every time he was asking Harry to do something.

"Boo if you haven't adjusted yet then let's wait a bit yeah? Just a couple of minutes more"

He said before letting Louis adjust five more minutes, before he started gently pulling out and thrusting back in.

He kept going at a steady pace for a few minutes, before Louis began scream in pleasure. He knew that he was ready for him to go faster, while he was moaning loudly he was thrusting harder and harder for every thrust.

Louis started screaming Harry's name before he came between the two, when he clenched around his member it pushed Harry over the edge to.

Louis' point of view   
"Harry are you sure we look okay? I wanna look good on the pictures there will be taken"

Louis asked for the tenth time, he had managed to convince Harry to not wear the flowered suits but some plain ones.

"Shit Lou ! You look fucking sexy ! I might have to fuck you a few times at the wedding"

Louis' jaw dropped, he didn't expect Harry to say that 15 minutes before they had to go to his sisters wedding.

Harry walked over and picked him up before they ended up doing the dirty again before they drove over to the church.

They snuck inside as quietly as they could, considering them being five minutes late. Louis took Harry's hand in his and lead him over to where his family were sitting, luckily for him Tommy entered just as Jay was about to scold him.

He stood up and turned around to watch his brother in law walking up the isle, he felt his pocket to make sure he had the rings before he walked over to Tommy.

When he saw his sister his jaw dropped, he felt the tears fill his eyes. She was even more beautiful than normally, she smiled to him before looking back at Tommy again. 

The love they shared had been something Louis always envied them, but for the first time in years he looked over to Harry with a smile because he might have found the one.

Harry was looking back at him even before Louis had turned over to look at him, they shared a small smile before they looked back at Lottie.

He gave her a small hug when she stood next to Tommy, before the priest started talking.

"I do"

"I do"

Was actually one of the only things, Louis heard before they kissed and were officially married.

Tommy and Lottie walked out first before Harry walked over, and took Louis' hand in his before leading him outside.

"Your mum was so pissed that we were late so I told her that it was my fault. I told her that you were very insecure about the suit so as the great boyfriend I am I was just making you feel like you were at the top of the world again. She looked shocked at the word boyfriend though, I thought you had told her"

He whispered and kissed his cheek, Louis blushed deeply while looking at Harry.

"I didn't. I wanted to surprise her when she found out at the church so you didn't ruin my plan because you told her the best way possible. Besides she will be happy that she knew before Lots did"

Harry laughed, he helped Louis inside his car before they drove over to the place where the ceremony was being held.


	5. The ceremony - Dan finds out

Louis' point of view   
Louis sat down where his name was, he had just told Lottie to put Harry's name next to him because he was bringing a friend.

Harry sat down next to him, and placed a hand on his thigh.

"You do realise that you're going to meet my entire family right?"

He said before Harry pecked his lips gently, they were very bad at pulling away which meant that each time their lips touched then they ended up kissing four or five times.

They had to stop after the third kiss because Lottie squeaked loudly behind them, Louis blushed deeply while looking up at her.

"Congratulations love. I'm so happy for you and Tommy"

He said and hugged her tightly, she looked over at Harry with a smirk.

"I'm Lottie Louis' little sister, and now I know why he kept you for himself for so long. You must be his boyfriend right?"

She said while glaring at Louis, Jay ran over to them.

"He is !! Harry is Louis' boyfriend"

She yelled which made Louis face palm while Lottie glared at their mum.

"You knew ?! Before me ! Louis you idiot why did mum know before me"

Harry couldn't help but laugh because they were all so alike, he walked over to Jay with a small smile.

"Well Jay here knows my mum which means that I have met Jay many times, and my mum is actually at her wedding. So I guess we have have some secrets at this wedding because I didn't tell Louis that before now"

When they all looked over at Louis he could tell they were worried, he just didn't know why. They wouldn't be able to see how close to throwing up he was, could they?

He didn't even say anything, he just ran out of the tent before throwing up in the bushes. He didn't even notice Harry coming up behind him before he felt his big hands on his head.

"Lou babe. Are you okay?"

He whispered while rubbing his back, he looked up when Harry handed him a cloth and some water.

Louis' point of view   
Louis rinsed his mouth with water before drinking a bit of it, he dried his mouth off before leaned against Harry.

"Love I hope this is because of you being pregnant and not because of you meeting my mum today"

He whispered and kissed his temple, Louis looked at him sadly before he just cuddled closer to his chest.

"Lou we still need to finish talking to your mum, I think your sister sat down with her husband. If you want I can talk to them if they have some questions about us"

He nodded and walked with Harry back to their seats, he sat down when he saw a familiar woman walk over to them.

"Harry honey is that you?"

She asked before hugging him tightly, he saw her whisper something to him before Harry nodded.

"Yeah mum. This is the Louis I told you about, but i'm sure you know him already actually"

She smiled and hugged him tightly before speaking again.

"I do. I can't believe the Louis you have been speaking about for two weeks now is Jays son. I remember changing your diaper when you were a baby. I can't believe that you will be my son in law"

Louis was blushing deeply, he could feel his mum's eyes on the back of his head.

"Hi Anne. It's been a while since I have seen you. How have you been?"

After speaking a bit more with Anne, he could relax again before his mum came over to them.

"Louis are you feeling better? I should have known you were Anne's son when you said your name. I was just blown away that Louis finally had a boyfriend again"

He nodded slowly, before he asked his mum if they could talk alone for a bit. When they were alone he started telling her about how Stan found him at his flat, but Harry saved him before he moved over to Harry's house and had been living there for a day. Before he ended it by saying.

"And I think I might be pregnant mum. Before you ask the first time wasn't on purpose but then we both talked about how we wanted a baby and then we actually started trying to make a baby. Please don't tell anyone the last part because I want to know before I tell anyone but you deserve to know that we have been trying for a baby for two weeks um a bit non stop. Which was kinda why we were late"

Harry's point of view   
Harry was sitting there having a lot of fun with Louis' family, but he kept thinking about how Louis was feeling.

He kept glancing at the opening while waiting for him to return, when he finally did he jumped up and rushed over to him.

"Are you okay? You still look a bit pale?"

He said while holding a hand on his forehead, Louis giggled and pecked his lips.

"I'm fine don't worry. I told mum everything even the last part you know"

Harry knew right away what he meant which made him kiss him a few times, he lead him back to their seats.

Louis sat down and started eating for a bit, when the smell of coffee hit his nose he knew he had to get out before he would throw up right there. Harry got up and lead him away, they walked over to the bathroom where Harry took a paper bag out of his pocket.

"Lou wee on these please. I went to get them from my car while you were speaking to your mum. We have to wait a bit before we get a result, so we can just put them back and then check them later okay?"

Louis nodded and did as he was told, before he asked Harry to throw his coffee away since it was making Louis throw up. Harry just giggled before hiding the paper bag in his pocket again.

"Lets go before someone thinks we are having sex"

Louis couldn't help but laugh at that before he walked with Harry towards the tent, Harry asked him to wait a minute while he got rid of his coffee.

When Harry came back Louis saw him pour coffee into the sewer, he walked back to him and walked with him back inside.

"Lou you should go dance with your sister after she has the first dance with Tommy"

Louis giggled nodding before he stood up to say the speech he wrote for his sister.

"Lots you're my oldest little sister and my best friend, I always knew I could tell you everything in the world just like we both can with mum. When I was a kid before you were born I always wanted to have mum for myself, but then you came and forced me to share her. Which was the moment I knew that sharing sucked if you didn't want to, but it was amazing when you actually cared enough. Then followed by you came Fizzy, then the oldest set of twins Dais and Phoebes, then the youngest two Dori and my man Ernie. We are a big bunch and no matter where we are in the world we will always have each other. Mum always said that I would get married last because I always seemed to hate the idea of settling down, but I think it will happen sooner than we all thought because of you Lots. You and mum had been on my backside for a month about me having to bring a date, not just a friend but an actual date. Which pushed me to insanity where I actually went into a Starbucks and yelled 'if there was any gay single guys in the world' which meant that my lovely boyfriend Harry raised his hand"

He stopped while everyone were laughing loudly before he continued.

Louis' point of view   
He stopped while everyone were laughing loudly before he continued.

"He even looked scared before I explained myself and asked him to be my date to your wedding, then because of that he wanted to know me a bit before and well now I'm settling down with my boyfriend, we even live together but that's a story for another day. But back to you and Tommy, I was even more crazy when I met him for the first time because I started off by telling him how I would kill him the day he made you cry. It must have helped that I was so good at telling him in all details my plans about his murder because you never cried because he broke your heart. When you cried it was always happy tears so I let him live so far. But I still mean it Tommy. You're a cool guy but my sister is the coolest in the world so don't think I wouldn't help her if she needed me to no matter what. Lots i'm sad that our grandparents can't be here to witness how happy you two look and how absolutely smashing your brother and his speech is"

He smirked, while he was letting people laugh again.

"I know I talk a lot since my phone bill is even bigger than my mums and she has 5 kids and a husband to talk on the phone to. So I just want everyone to toast to my sister and her husband and just for me wishing them the best in the entire world. They deserve it"

He said and toasted with everyone while congratulating them again. Louis sat down and looked at Harry with a small smile, Harry pecked his lips four times before looking up at the next person who was making a toast.

After a few more hours it was finally time for Lottie and Tommy to cut the cake, Louis had been craving the cake since he saw it four hours ago. He watched them cut it together before they fed each other with some cake, when they had all finished eating the cake then it was time for Lottie to throw the bouquet.

"Can gay men join the single ladies?"

Harry asked Lottie which made some laugh while Lottie nodded, when Harry ran over to the women he smiled and said that he was ready.

She turned around and threw it before Harry caught it, when she turned around she just laughed and said.

"Mum you better start planning the next wedding because it's Louis' boyfriend who caught it"

Everyone laughed loudly while Louis smiled fondly, when Harry sat down next to him he whispered.

"I'm guessing this means we are getting married soon huh?"

Louis just laughed fondly before kissing him passionately for a bit, before he told him that he wanted to check it now before they were going to sleep at his mums place.

Louis' point of view  
"Haz i'm scared of checking them"

He said, they were sitting in their car near his old school because they still needed to check if they were going to be parents or not.

"Lou if you want I can look at them first and then I can prepare you for the answer"

Louis nodded and handed Harry the bag, Harry opened it right away and checked them all before he looked at Louis.

Louis couldn't read anything from his face, which made him want to throw up from the nerves.

"What was the answer you wanted Lou?"

Harry asked him, he looked very serious which made Louis even more nervous.

"Um I kinda want them to be positive"

He said lowly while looking at his hands, Harry moved his head to look into Harry's eyes before he pressed their lips together.

After kissing him for a bit Harry whispered something that made Louis' stomach twist. 

"Good because i'm going to be a dad"

Louis looked at him shocked before he pulled him closer kissing him passionately.

"Oh my god i'm pregnant"

He said, the tears were running down his cheeks but for once it was because of the happiness he felt and not sadness.

"Babe are you crying because you're happy or sad?"

Harry asked and pulled him on top of his lap, he kissed Louis' tears away while holding him close.

"I'm happy. I'm so happy Haz. Please make love to me before we can go back to my mum's place. I wanna tell her right away if thats okay with you?"

Harry smirked after Louis felt Harry's member twitch against his bum. Louis let out a low moan before he started grinding down on Harry.

Harry picked him up before laying him down on the backseat, before he started pulling Louis' pants down.

Louis was moaning loudly, when he felt Harry start to push inside him slowly.

"Please go slow. I want you to make love to me not fuck me this time"

He whimpered, he loved feeling full of Harry.

"I was planning on being very passionate kitten. I just need for you to adjust first"

Harry said while kissing Louis' neck, he was even sucking lovebites on Louis' collarbones. Louis started moaning loudly, but his moans only got louder when Harry began thrusting slowly in and out of him.

"More please"

He whimpered, Harry kept the slow pace but started kissing Louis passionately. He began thrusting a bit faster but kept looking into his eyes, while he was pecking his lips again and again.

"I'm close Lou. You're so tight that I won't last much longer"

Harry groaned, it didn't take long for Louis to come between the two. When his rim clenched around Harry's member, it pushed Harry over the edge causing him to come inside Louis.

Louis' point of view  
After making love with Harry in their car, they went back to Louis' mum's house. Harry agreed that they should tell her before everyone else, just because of how close Louis was with his mum.

Harry rang the doorbell but Louis just walked inside, they walked over to the kitchen to see if they found her there.

He handed the brown paper bag to his mum, she frowned while looking at him before she opened it. She gasped before looking at all the pregnancy tests, she looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Are these yours?"

She asked, when Louis nodded she looked up at Harry. 

"And the baby is yours right?"

When Harry nodded, she ran over to them and hugged them both tightly.

"What did your mum say?"

She asked looking at Harry, Harry just shrugged before telling her that she was the only person who knew.

"Oh my god. When are you two going to tell everyone? How far along are you?"

Louis giggled, he had never seen his mum this excited before.

"Um we just took the tests now so we still have to get me scanned before we can tell you how far along I am. But please don't tell anyone before we get a scan. We just agreed that you should know"

Louis said, what Harry said next shocked Louis a lot.

"I think we are ready to take our relationship to the next step so I actually wanted to ask you if you wanted to move in with me? My house is bigger than your flat so our baby can have a room there. Um but only if you want to live with me"

Louis' eyes widened before he nodded eagerly.

"I would love to"

He said and hugged Harry who picked him up and held him close, they were full on snogging when a flashlight went off.

"Awe this is so cute"

Jay said and showed them the picture.

Louis' point of view   
To be completely honest, Louis was prettified to get the ultrasound scan. What if the tests had been false positives?

You might ask him how 5 tests could all be faulty but it's possible! No matter what Harry and Jay kept saying.

"Louis Tomlinson"

A nurse called, Louis kept holding Harry's hand tightly in his. Jay had told them that she thought it was a moment for them as a couple, she would wait in the waiting room while they got their pregnancy confirmed.

"Okay Louis first we will weigh you and measure your height. Then we will listen to your heart and lungs, to make sure you're healthy before we will make the scan. Could you please stand still on this weight?"

The nurse said, Louis pouted when she said his height.

"You're 5'6" and weigh 130 pounds. So that's normal for someone your height. Please lay down on the table so we can make sure you're pregnant"

He laid down, Harry walked over and sat down next to him. While Harry was holding his hand while the nurse left and a doctor came and put some cold gel on his stomach.

She started moving the wand around, but stopped it when she found a black blob.

"You're almost 4 weeks along dear and this is your baby"

Harry pecked his lips and said.

"Lou look that's our baby"

He was smiling so wide that his cheeks were hurting, but he didn't care. Their baby was right there.

"Um we might need a few prints because my parents need one and so does his. But the oldest of his sisters does to and my sister. And my best friend and his best friend. And we want some for ourselves. Is it too much if we got 10?"

Harry asked the doctor, the doctor told them that it was okay because the max she could print was ten.

When she left Harry started kissing Louis passionately, he couldn't help but kiss back just as eagerly.

When the doctor returned she handed them the pictures before giving them a number to a clinic for pregnant men and women in London.

They left the room and walked over to Jay, they both smiled before showing her the ultrasound picture.

Louis' point of view   
Jay stared at the ultrasound picture for a while, before she looked up with tears in her eyes.

"Is this really my grandbaby?"

She whispered, Louis couldn't help it when he hugged her and whispered.

"Yes grandma"

Jay hugged him tightly for a bit, before she hugged Harry even tighter. If Louis would say that it didn't make his heart flutter, then he would be lying. 

"Mum let's go back to your house and tell Dan. We kinda need to tell Harry's mum to, since she's the other grandma"

Harry smiled and kissed Louis' temple, he took his hand in his own before he drove back to Louis' mum's house.

"Um do you think we should text Lottie and Tommy a picture of it? I'm not going to call them in case they're celebrating their honeymoon"

He said, which made Harry and Jay laugh but they both agreed with his idea.

He took a picture of the ultrasound picture, he had in his hand.

Hope you two are having fun ! Remember to use protection or you will have a picture like this with your name and not mine on it ! Say hi to Tommy from me

Hope you two are having fun ! Remember to use protection or you will have a picture like this with your name and not mine on it ! Say hi to Tommy from me. Lou xx

He didn't expect her to answer any time soon, so he put it back in his pocket before going inside with Jay and Harry.

"Oh btw mum this is your picture. We had one made for you and Dan to keep here"

He said and handed her one of the 10 pictures, she hung it on the top part of the fridge to make sure the twins wouldn't ruin it.

"Let's hang it there and see how long it takes for Dan to notice it"

She said and winked to them, she started making something for them all to eat while they waited for Dan to come into the kitchen.

Louis' point of view   
When Dan finally entered the kitchen, it had been an hour where Louis, Harry and Jay had been talking.

Jay was almost done with the dinner she and Harry had been making together, while Louis was sitting on the counter watching them.

"Uh something smells great in here, oh. Jay do you have something you need to tell me?"

He asked, Louis looked at him and saw the way he was staring at the picture.

"No I don't. What do you have in mind honey?"

When she said that, Dan frowned and looked at the picture again.

"Louis Tomlinson. Louis as in my son Louis?"

He asked and looked at Louis, he looked down on his stomach.

"Are you really pregnant?"

He asked, when Louis nodded he walked closer to him and put his hand on Louis' stomach.

"Oh my god i'm going to be a grandfather. And you Harry. You better treat them both right, I might not be Louis' biological father but trust me when I say that wouldn't stop me from kicking your ass if you hurt either of them"

Harry laughed a bit before promising him that if he ever hurt them, that he would gladly help Dan with the beating of himself.

"You're a good lad Harry. And you Louis. Give me a hug"

He said and pulled Louis close, Louis was hugging him tightly and told him.

"I love you dad. You might not have made me when my mum was pregnant but you're still my real dad. Thank you for being there for our family and always help us when we need it. Harry and myself decided that we wanted a baby together so we kept trying, because we forgot protection the first time. But it happened on one of the first times because it's been a month since then and well i'm a month along"

He said, Dan hugged Harry and congratulated him to.


	6. Loving partner - Daddy, Daddy, Daddy !

Harry's point of view   
While they were all eating they asked Harry more questions, before Daisy asked something he didn't think he would hear anytime soon.

"When are you marrying boobear?"

Harry chocked on the water he was drinking, which made him cough for a while before he looked at her.

"Um soon I think. We haven't been together for a long time yet so getting married is a huge step, Louis isn't even living with me officially yet"

Jay frowned a bit and asked him what he meant by officially, he smiled to Louis before telling her.

"Well we are always at my place. So we have been living together for awhile. He even has a key to my house, and I would say that a huge part of his clothes is at my place so it's just a matter of time before he moves in with me. I will start calling it our place when he lives there full time and doesn't pay the rent at his own flat and move the rest of his stuff into my house"

They all looked shocked at Harry before looking at Louis, when Harry looked at him he could see that he was oddly focused on his food.

"Lou?"

He whispered, he could tell that something was bothering him but Louis didn't say anything he just left the room and ran out to the bathroom where he began throwing up.

Harry followed him and began rubbing his back gently, he made sure to always tell him that he was okay and just try to cheer him up.

"I'm sorry. I just started feeling sick"

Harry told him right away that he never had to apologise for throwing up, he was sure that everyone would rather have him leave the table than to throw up at the table. He flushed the lavatory and gave Louis the toothbrush and toothpaste, Harry kissed his head while watching him in the mirror.

When they reentered the dining room, Louis apologised to them for leaving the table.

"Lou you should go lay down a bit. If you want we can make you something else to eat. Harry what do you normally give him? That he can keep down"

Harry smiled wide, he loved how his family knew that he was taking care of Louis all the time. 

"I can make some for him now if I could be excused please? It won't take long actually because we tried a lot of different things and ended up finding a few things that worked for him"

Harry left the room when they told him that it was okay, he could hear them telling Louis that he found a great partner who seemed to take good care of him.

Harry's point of view   
When Harry returned with a plate with some mashed potatoes, chicken and a few veggies. He put it down in front of Louis and fed him some of it slowly, he didn't even see the way Louis' family was looking at them.

"You need to chew it more and eat more slowly Lou"

He whispered, Louis nodded and ate slowly while leaning on Harry.

Harry didn't even mind when Louis crawled up and sat down on Harry's lap, he just kissed his head and continued feeding him slowly.

When Louis' plate was empty Harry began eating his own food, it was cold now but he didn't mind.

As long as his Louis was feeling better, he let Louis cuddle closer to him and relax.

"Lou do you want to go and lay down a bit? We are done eating so it won't be a problem honey"

Jay said, Harry looked down at Louis and told him that he thought it was a good idea.

"I wanna stay here on your lap Hazzy. Can I stay here?"

He asked, he looked so vulnerable and it made Harry feel bad.

"I'm done eating. So if you go into the sitting room or your old room then I'll come and be with you in a minute. I just need to help your mum do the dishes first"

He whispered to him, Louis nodded before walking into the sitting room. Harry got up and began taking all the plates and dishes back into the kitchen.

He helped Jay by rinsing them before putting them into the dishwasher. Jay told him that he didn't have to do it a few times, but he just told her that he wanted to.

When he reentered the sitting room he walked over to Louis who was laying on a bean bag. Harry laid down with him and pulled him closer to him, he whispered a low.

"Sleep boo. You need it"

Before he let his lover fall asleep, he could see himself marrying Louis and having many babies running around the house.

He couldn't help but put his hand on Louis' stomach, and thank heavens for him and Louis being together.

Louis' point of view  
When Louis woke up he was alone on the bean bag, he looked around to see if he could find Harry but it was all in vain.

He just wanted to be home already, but at the same time he didn't want to leave his family.

"Mummy where is Harry?"

He whispered when she entered the sitting room, he could tell she was holding something back.

"He went out, he said that he needed to take care of something and would be back very soon. He got a phone call and it sounded pretty urgent"

Louis nodded slowly, if it had been work related then he would have to drive all the way back to London. This would mean that he wouldn't return before tomorrow.

"Um do you know if he had to go back to London?"

Jay smiled, before asking something that caught Louis off guard.

"You love him don't you?"

He could feel his face getting red, but at the same time he wasn't too sure if he did.

"Um i'm not sure. I know that i'm in love with him and that i want to spend the rest of my life with him. But i'm a bit unsure if I truly love him yet. He's very important to me and i feel lost without him but if i really love him, i don't know"

Jay nodded slowly, she kissed his cheek before whispering.

"He had to drive over to his mum and stepdad, so he went to Cheshire. I don't know what was wrong but it seemed to upset him a lot"

Louis frowned before calling Harry, he knew it might have been a bad idea but he had to make sure if his Harry was okay.

Harry's point of view  
When Harry's phone rang he answered the phone by pressing the button on his steering wheel.

"Hello. This is Harry Styles"

He said, since he didn't know who the caller was.

"Hi Haz. It's me Louis. I just wanted to ask you what was going on and when you could come back"

Harry sighed deeply, he was going to tell Louis about this but he imagined that he could do that face to face and not over the phone.

"Hi boo. I'm sorry I just left without telling you, but I didn't want to wake you up so I told your mum that I had to go take care of something urgent. My mum called me because an ex of mine was standing outside their house screaming at them. I'm in Cheshire now almost at my mums house so I will be able to get him away from them. I might have to stay the night though. Just to make sure that he won't come back. The police won't help us until he tries to break in or hurt someone. Okay boo i'm there now so I will have to go. I'll call you as soon as I can and have solved this then we can FaceTime and I'll tell you everything about my ex and this situation"

(Before you comment that they will help you I can tell you that this exact thing happened to me a few times. Except for it not being my ex. And the police told me that unless they were trying to break in or hurt me then they couldn't come and help me)

He said, FaceTime was better than over the phone where he couldn't look Louis in the eyes.

"Okay. Just be careful okay? Call me as soon as you can and um please be safe. We are thinking about you and waiting for you to return to me and bean"

When Louis said that Harry knew how much they really meant to him. The emotions sort of exploded inside his heart, he knew that he was ready to say 3 words to Louis when he saw him again.

"I promise I will return to you as soon as I can"

Harry's point of view   
He got out of his car and walked over to Peter, he hated that he had to do this after breaking up five years ago.

"Peter what are you doing here?"

He said, there was no hint of happiness or joy in his voice.

"Harry babe. I'm here to take you back. I think we have been on a break long enough now and I think it's time for us to get back together"

Harry looked at him shocked, did he seriously think that Harry would jump into his arms and let everything happen all over again?

"Are you joking right now? Because if you are serious I think we need to call someone professional to speak to you. Do you have any idea what you could have done? You could have given me AIDS and that isn't something I want to have. I'm so lucky that I decided not to have sex with you back then, if I had then I wouldn't be with my boyfriend. Then I wouldn't be a father to my unborn baby. Then my life would have been ruined, and for what? A piece of shit like you who gets off on other peoples pain. I don't care about the times you hit me but wanting to have unprotected sex with me. Even when you knew about you being sick. That's a whole other league, I think you need to go back to the bin you came from and stay away from me and my family. You ruined a perfect day for me and my boyfriend, because you wanted to come here and be a pain in my backside"

He said, while he was speaking it hit him like a mallet. If he had been stupid enough to have sex with Peter then his life would have been ruined.

Then he wouldn't have Louis or bean in his life, while he was thinking about his family the anger started building up.

He was watching Peter leave, before he entered his parents house.

Harry's point of view  
Harry watched Peter leave, before he walked inside the house. He thought about the phone call he had to make to Louis, and he didn't think this story was one you could tell your partner over the phone.

He decided to go inside and talk to his parents, before he would drive back to Doncaster and tell Louis about the entire Peter situation.

"Mum he left, I will stay here for a few hours before going back. I really need to talk to Louis about this situation. I haven't told him about Peter. I thought i would do it over Facetime but I think it's better for me to tell him everything when i'm with him. So when i'm sure that Peter won't come back today, then i'll go back to my man and our bean. Oh that reminds me that i haven't given you and Robin the picture"

Harry took the ultrasound picture out of his pocket, he handed it to his mum. Anne was staring at it with tears forming in her eyes, when Robin looked at it he gasped before hugging him tightly.

"Is he really pregnant?"

Anne whispered, Harry nodded with a wide grin.

"He is, we have been trying for a few weeks because we forgot protection the first time but after having a chat about it we decided that we were both ready to have babies so we made our bean"

He sat down with his parents and talked to them about everything that happened between him and Louis for the past few days.

"So Mum and Robin I need to drive back to Jay's House. I need to talk to him about Peter and I don't think that I can sleep without him to be honest"

Louis' point of view   
Louis had been waiting for Harry to call him for a few hours now, he couldn't understand why it was taking him so long.

He didn't even notice that he was drifting off before he was woken up by a knocking noise on his window.

He looked out and saw a ladder against his window, he stood up and began walking towards the window.

He peaked out of the window, when he saw Harry climbing the stairs he was extremely confused.

Why would Harry be here when he was supposed to stay with his mum for the night?

He opened one side of the window, when Harry was able to he climbed inside.

"Weren't you supposed to stay with your mum and Robin?"

Harry pecked his lips before saying that he wanted to tell him everything about Peter. They sat down on Louis' bed, Harry held his hand before saying.

"Peter and I were pretty serious without being as serious as we are. We wanted to take the step of having with each other sex for the first time, I went to go have a wee before we would do it. That's when I noticed a few bottles of pills in his bathroom. So I decided to read what they were for. He had AIDS and was planning on having unprotected sex with me and not tell me that beforehand. So I confronted him about it and do you know what he told me? He said that it wasn't a big deal. How the hell can AIDS not be a big deal, it's the biggest deal I could mention. I never felt that violated before, instead of consulting me about it and give me a choice before he decided that it wasn't up to me if I wanted AIDS"

Louis could tell that Harry was very mad about this, but the pain in his eyes showed him at he was mainly saddened by it.

Louis' point of view  
Not only was Louis shocked by the story Harry had just told him, he couldn't help but feel like it was some form of assault. The guy was trying to force Harry into a life of illness, what if Harry hadn't found out before it was too late?

Louis hugged his boyfriend tightly, when he looked up Harry was already looking at him with a small smile. Harry leaned closer to him before pressing his lips against Louis', they kissed for a bit but without Louis even noticed it he was laying on his bed underneath Harry.

He let out a tiny moan, he could feel Harry's hands on his bottom. They were slowly moving towards Louis' hole, he traced around it before he pushed one finger inside.

"Daddy, please give me everything"

He whined, normally he wouldn't be this needy but lately he had been getting horny a lot faster. If Harry held his crotch against Louis' bum, he immidiately got hard. They had sex five or seven times every single day, his hole was always dripping Harry's cum out of it.

It didn't take Harry long to get ballsdeep inside Louis, he wrapped his legs around Harry's waist. The sound of bare skin slapping against bare skin was drowning their moans, being quiet was very hard for Louis since he was normally very loud in bed.

He begged Harry to take him from behind, Harry agreed to this but let Louis turn around and lift his behind up while biting hard down on his pillow.

Harry pushed in and began taking him doggy style, he could feel the tension at the pit of his stomach. He came on the bedding underneath him before collapsing on top of the pile of his own cum, he didn't even notice that Harry came inside him and was currently drying him off with his shirt.

"Boo could you sit up, then i'll change the sheets before we can go to sleep"

Louis didn't even reply, he was so far gone that he didn't realise that Harry picked him up and dried him off before changing the bedding. When he woke up again Harry was laying behind him, he was holding him close and was clearly asleep.


	7. Midnight sick - Yes !

1  
Harry's point of view  
Harry laid down next to Louis and held him close while they slept, he was woken up less than an hour later when he heard the sound of someone vomiting.

He didn't even think twice before he got up and walked over to the bathrooms find his lover puking his gut out.

He took a small towel and made it damp and took a glass of cold water, he sat down next to Louis and held the damp cold towel against his forehead.

When Louis stopped throwing up, Harry handed him the glass of water to rinse his mouth.

He helped Louis over to the sink where he began brushing his teeth, Harry began cleaning up after Louis.

"Um boo bear are you okay?"

He heard Jay say, it didn't hit him that both of them were in the nude before she looked at him and quickly covered her eyes.

Harry could feel his cheeks redden, his mother in law just saw his bits. He walked over and took a towel to cover himself up, before he lead Louis back into his old room.

When Harry had boxers on and Louis had some panties and a small pair of booty shorts on, Harry walked over to Jay while Louis laid down.

"Um Jay, we are covered now. I'm sorry you had to see um me like that but I was more focused on helping Louis and being there with him to even realise that I wasn't dressed"

Jay just smiled and hugged him tightly, she kissed his cheek and just said Thank you.

"When you didn't call Louis back he thought that you would leave him for that ex, that's why I came as soon as I heard him vomit. I thought he was alone and I didn't feel like him being alone was a good idea. I can tell that you take good care of him, but is it okay if I go check on him a bit?"

Harry nodded and told her that he rushed back to tell her that she could go check on him.

"Honey, how are you feeling?"

Jay asked her son, Harry loved the way they interacted. He was still her baby, he loved it and hoped that he would be half the parent Jay is when bean is born.

"Mummy? I'm okay I just want the vomiting to stop, Harry is making me feel better but I hate vomiting"

He whimpered, Jay held him close and kissed his head. She promised him to get him something for the morning sickness as soon as she came back from work the day after.

Before she left the room Harry stopped her and whispered.

"I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart, not only because of how good you're at helping Louis. I know you're his mum but I just want to thank you for the way you treat him"

2  
Louis' point of view  
The next time Louis woke up, it wasn't because of the feeling in his stomach it was a bit further down.

He was being spooned by Harry, and Harry's crotch was pressed against Louis' bum. That was all it took for Louis to be hard as a rock, Harry wasn't even hard he was just massive.

He was palming himself, he didn't want to wake Harry up only to use his body. He knew that if he asked that Harry would give him what he wanted, but he felt like it would tell Harry that it was all he wanted from him.

He put his hand inside his panties and began stroking himself, it didn't give him enough so he moved his hand further back and pushed two fingers inside him.

It wasn't enough so he added a third one, he was thrusting his fingers in and out as fast as he could.

"Lou? Why didn't you wake me up?"

Harry asked, it made him stop the movement of his fingers. He pulled them out and laid down with his bum up, Harry didn't even say anything he just began pushing inside Louis slowly.

Louis moaned and whimpered, Harry wasn't giving Louis' bum any mercy he was pounding in and out of him.

When Harry penetrated Louis he wasn't hard, this meant that it started out smaller and grew bigger and when Louis came Harry was still going.

The second time Louis came it pushed Harry over the edge to, causing him to fill Louis up with his seed again.

"Thank you Hazzy"

Louis said lowly, Harry turned him around and kissed him gently.

"Why didn't you wake me up? You could have woken me and then asked for me to help you"

He could see the hurt in Harry's eyes, it made him a bit too eager to explain it so it ended up being like this:

I want more than your dick, Haz I don't want you to think I just want sex. I want all of you but right now I need your penis a lot more than usually. Bean is making me moody, horny and whiny. It's not as glamorous to be pregnant as they show on tv.

3  
Harry's point of view  
At first Harry was hurt that Louis didn't wake him up, if Louis really needed sex then he should have asked for it.

"I want more than your dick, Haz I don't want you to think I just want sex. I want all of you but right now I need your penis a lot more than usually. Bean is making me moody, horny and whiny. It's not as glamorous to be pregnant as they show on tv"

When Louis finished speaking Harry finally understood it, not only why Louis didn't wake him up but how he was feeling about everything.

"Lou come here"

He said, Louis crawled closer to him and cuddled up to Harry.

"I think I know a big part of the problem. I think the biggest part of this is that you're scared. I'm not saying that it's wrongly so or bad because i'm scared as well. Having your first baby is scary, all the stuff that's happening with your body is scary and being in a new relationship is scary. I'm in this to and i'm scared shitless to be honest"

Louis looked at him, and said something that wasn't too surprising to Harry.

"But you don't seem like you're scared?"

Harry couldn't help but smile, Louis was adorable and Harry loved everything about him.

"Trust me Lou i have never been more scared in my entire life. I want you to understand that no matter how scared I am, this will never feel wrong to me, our baby is the best thing that will ever happen to us. Our baby will be a perfect mixture between you and I. We will get engaged at some point, then married and more babies. We will live in my house and make it into a home. Our shared home. We will have a lot of sex and make a lot of love. We will have fights and make up. It might not sound perfect but it will be perfect for me"

4  
Louis' point of view  
Louis couldnt believe that his boyfriend was this fantastic, Harry even understood him perfectly. Harry knew how he felt and still wanted to stay with him, Louis was gaining weight and would gain a lot more over the coming months.

Maybe it was meant to be, that his mum and Lottie pushed him over the edge of insanity.

Louis pressed their lips together gently and whispered a low 'Thank you'.

"Lou being scared isn't always a bad thing. In this case it's the only right feeling to tell you the truth. I will always help you get over your fears and no matter what happens you will always have me by your side. We might not be married yet but when that day comes i'm going to wait for you at the alter and promise to give you the rest of my life"

Louis didn't even notice that tears were running down his cheeks, before Harry dried them off with his thumbs.

"Don't cry beautiful, i'm just being honest with you. You're stuck with me forever because leaving you will never be an option for me"

Louis was about to speak but Harry pressed their lips together, and who was Louis to say no?

While kissing a lot more passion came into the kiss making it pretty steamy, to Louis' horror he began growing hard.

When Harry began kissing his neck Louis couldn't hold back a loud moan, he could feel Harry smirking against his neck which told him that Harry knew what he was doing.

"Turn around baby. Let daddy eat that delicious arse of yours"

All he could do was whimper and turn around, he made sure to lift his bum into the air for Harry.

Harry placed their pillows underneath Louis, before Louis felt the pleasure begin.

Embarrassingly enough it didn't take him long to come, when he turned around he could see that Harry was hard as well.

He made sure to take as much of him into his mouth, when Harry came a bit after Louis swallowed all of his cum.

5  
Louis' point of view  
Louis knew something was making Harry nervous, he could feel it since they left his mum's house.

Every time he asked Harry he always answered that there wasn't any problems, sadly Louis was having a bad gut feeling about it all.

"Babe I think we should go out tonight, I know you have been extremely stressed about everything lately. This is why I called and made reservations at Searcys for us at 8 pm"

Harry said, Louis smiled slightly but couldn't help but think 'would he dump me at a restaurant?'.

He agreed to go anyway, he just hoped that he would be proved wrong.

At the restaurant

"We made reservations in the name Styles"

Harry said, Louis was busy looking around the place was extremely fancy and the only thing Louis could afford was their toilet water in a plastic bottle.

"Haz isn't this too much for us? I don't know if I can pay for half of our food unless I get to pay you back over a few months"

He whispered when they were sitting at their table, he almost passed out when he saw the prices.

"Lou I'm paying for everything, tonight is very important to us and I want you to enjoy tonight. Soon we will be very busy taking care of our baby so I think we should enjoy each other while we wait for bean to be done in the oven"

Louis giggled a bit, after they finished eating a very expensive and delicious meal their waitress came in with an empty looking plate.

The second she placed it on the table in front of Louis, he could see that it only had a red rose on it. He was staring at it confused, so confused that he didn't notice Harry getting up before the other guests gasped.

6  
Louis' point of view   
When they did he looked up and saw Harry down on one knee, he just froze and looked at his boyfriend in shock.

"Louis not only are you the love of my life but the mother to our unborn child. I can't begin to tell you how perfect you're to me but in general to. I love everything from your blue eyes to your feet. I don't know how to do this considering it's my first time proposing. We haven't been together for long but I already know that I want to spend every day and night with you. You're my sunshine Louis, i promise that I want to be with you for as long as I shall life. Your family gives me their blessing and our unborn baby does to. This ring has been in the Styles family for 126 years, I inherited it from my grandmother. It's passed down to the first born son every two generations. This ring is made from four diamonds and 24 karat gold, we make sure to take care of it. The passion we feel for this ring in my family will always play a huge part in my family. The same way your family have been taking care of each other. You're what we needed in my family just like I hope that i'm what you needed. Louis I don't think I would be able to spend one night without you by my side, or even wake up and not seeing you as the first thing. Please make me the happiest and luckiest man in the entire world and marry me"

Louis nodded holding his finger out, but Harry gave him a tiny gesture that he understood.

"Yes of course I'll marry you"

He said, it gave Harry the chance to put the ring on his finger before they kissed passionately.

It didn't take him long before he started crying, he was so happy and couldn't believe that he was engaged.

"Hazzy this ring is so unique, I think you're crazy for trusting me with it but I can't help but feel extremely honoured that you trust me with it. We are having a baby, getting married and I think i'm the lucky one"

Harry and Louis kissed for a bit longer, before they ordered their desserts.


	8. Engaging love making - Back again !

1  
Harry's point of view  
When they came back it didn't take them very long before they were in bed. Harry was so relaxed right now because of the lack of tension he felt.

He looked at the phone Louis was using, he could see that Louis had taken a picture of his finger wearing their ring. 

He added the comments "Guys tonight i went out on a date with my boyfriend and came home with my fiancé. I hope you still have the guest list from Lots wedding", while he started sending it to his family Harry couldn't help but laugh.

They slept naked every night considering their very active sex life, even when they went to bed with clothes on they woke up without anything on.

Louis was wearing a shirt and some panties, Harry was holding his man close while kissing his shoulder.

At first Louis was staring at the ring, as if he couldn't believe that he was engaged.

"Haz I want to make love for the first time as an engaged"

Harry turned him around and began moving a hand down inside Louis' panties, he began stroking him slowly to get him in the mood.

It didn't take them long before Harry was penetrating Louis, he went slow while looking into his lovers eyes.

"Are you okay my love?"

He whispered, Louis looked up at Harry before he nodded slowly.

"I'm okay Hazzy, I was just focusing on you filling me up this good"

Harry nodded and started thrusting in and out. He pressed their lips together in a passionate kiss that lasted for a while. 

While he was looking into Louis' eyes, as he pleasured his fiancé.

"Ah ! More Haz ! I'm close"

Louis moaned, it didn't take him long to tighten around Harry's member. By now Harry knew the signs of Louis coming or being close to come.

With a few more thrusts Louis came quickly followed by Harry.

2.  
Louis' point of view  
Louis woke up to a vibrating phone and a sore bum, he answered the call and sat up to leave the room to talk on the phone he found out why he was sure.

He whimpered loudly and fell back, Harry was still inside him. He pulled Harry out of him before leaving the room, he just said a low 'hello'.

"Louis I just saw your text. Did he seriously ask you to marry him and you're pregnant with his baby. Has anything else happened during my honeymoon that I missed? I couldn't reply before now because I forgot my phone at mum's"

He smiled while listening to his little sister, he missed her a lot and knew she would come over in the morning.

"Are you two coming over tomorrow then you can properly meet Harry and We can talk about everything?"

He felt Harrys arms move around him, while he was walking up behind him and pulled him close from behind.

"Who are you talking to angel? A secret boyfriend you haven't told me about"

He was trying really hard not to focus on the penis against his bum, the second he thought about Harry's penis he not only got hard but his mind went fussy.

"Um hello this is Harry, Louis needs a minute I think. But yeah you should come over, I don't know if Louis told you but we live full time in my house so we will have to send you the new address. When you're here then you have to press the ringer outside the gate and we will buzz you in"

He was biting the inside of his cheek when Louis dropped to his knees and took Harry's entire member in his delicious mouth.

"Okay Harry we will. Um congratulations on the pregnancy and the engagement"

Harry could taste the blood inside his mouth, to hold back his moans.

"Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow"

He said, when the call was ended he pulled his penis out and pushed it inside Louis' bum. He kept thrusting hard in and out of him, he was making his Louis scream from the pleasure.

"Ah Hazz. Please. More. Do it again"

It made Harry start all over again, he kept going till Louis came for the second time.

3.  
Harry's point of view  
Harry carried his Louis back into their bed, he laid him down and tucked him in before getting in behind him.

He woke up the next morning to the sounds of Louis throwing up, he ran over to him to help clean him up and carry him out to their bed again.

"Come here boo"

He said after flushing the lavatory, he picked Louis up and helped him brush his teeth. He carried him back to their bed where he was tucked in and promised some breakfast in bed.

When Harry returned he placed a tray with something easily eaten by Louis, cereal. While Louis ate slowly Harry began getting dressed to be presentable for Lottie and her husband.

"Haz why are you wearing something so fancy? Are you working today?"

Harry turned around and looked at his lover with a worried expression.

"Lou your sister and her husband are coming over, you were on the phone with her last night. Can you not remember that at all?"

He felt Louis' forehead for a temperature, it worried him that his lover couldn't remember anything.

"I only remember your penis in my mouth and then my arse"

Harry sighed deeply, he knew Louis was pregnant and that it made him hornier but he was getting very worried for him.

He decided to call the nurse that had scanned Louis, he began explaining the entire situation for her and was surprised when she said.

"I think your worries are rightfully so. Would it be okay if I came and took some blood and scanned him again? I want to make sure that everything is okay with him. To me it sounds like something isn't fully normal. I will be there in ten minutes if that's okay?"

Harry agreed and asked her to hurry and be there as fast as she could.

4.  
Harry's point of view  
"He didn't loose the baby, has he been taking the pills for the nausea and the prenatal vitamins every day?"

She asked when she finished the scan and had been reading the blood results.

"Shit, we forgot getting them to him. Oh my god i'm the worst fiancé in the world. I'm supposed to take care of them, how could I be so stupid and forget?"

He said angrily, he was so pissed and disappointed with himself.

"He's extremely anaemic and I will have to give him fluids and nutrition. For the first four weeks he will have to take twice the amount of the vitamin pills to restore it. Don't blame yourself Harry it can happen for anyone, but I think you should go and get them at the pharmacy while i'm here with him"

Harry felt like utter shit, but while he went to the pharmacy he had to dry his eyes every few seconds.

He ended up calling his mum to speak to her about it, while he drove back while crying.

"Mum how can I be a good husband and father when I forget about the things the both of them need? We could have lost the baby because of my mistake and maybe even Louis"

When he arrived home he saw Lottie and Tommy outside the gate, he pressed his wireless key before they drove inside quickly followed by Harry.

"Harry your house is huge !"

They both frowned when they saw Harry's face, he just said that he would explain inside but he had to go in and give Louis and the doctor something.

When they all entered their bedroom, they could tell that Louis was a bit pale but he was getting more normal after a few minutes.

Harry gave the doctor the pills before he got in the bed next to Louis to support him and his head.

"Perfect Harry. He looks better already but i'm thinking that I will give him some of these vitamins right into his bloodstream"

5.  
Harry's point of view  
Harry was watching the nurse take four vitamins and dissolve them into a syringe which she used to give it to Louis through the iv he had in his hand. 

"Are you feeling better now boo? You're getting your skin colour back to normal but how are you feeling?"

Louis didn't open his eyes while he responded, it was very hard for Harry to see him like this but he still managed to say.

"Better. I'm still tired but I already feel a lot better. Please don't blame yourself Haz. We both forgot about it so it's not just your fault it's mine to"

The doctor decided to jump in when she heard how much Harry was blaming himself.

"Harry, these things happen more than you would believe. Today alone, I have been out to 9 pregnant people who suffered the same as Louis did. You can't blame yourself for taking so much care of Louis that you both forgot to get Louis to take the vitamins and pills he needs. The most important thing is that neither Louis or your baby suffered from this. They will both bounce back within the next few days to normal"

Harry looked at Lottie and Tommy and could see the confusion before they realised what had happened.

He couldn't read their faces but something told him that they were angry with him, maybe even a tiny bit with Louis but mainly him.

"Lou I promise that I will remember it every day and help you more. I'm sorry for letting you down like this, we could have lost bean because of my mistake"

It surprised him with Louis slapped him gently, he didn't expect Louis to be himself again so fast.

"Stop it you idiot ! You always tell me that a relationship is a partnership so if you made a mistake then so did I. I'm okay and so is bean. That's all that matters, and you reacted so fast when you noticed that something was off so stop blaming yourself. We both messed up and were too into each other to remember anything around us. Now kiss me you fool !"

Harry could tell Louis was totally himself again, and he loved it. He kissed his partner passionately for a bit before the doctor told them that she would leave now.


	9. Giving it to Tommy - Something blue !

1.  
Louis' point of view   
"The thing that happened was that I got really anaemic because we forgot about the pills I needed. As you can hear we are both going to make a full recovery within the next few days, I just need this fool to stop blaming himself for the mistake we both made. We were so into each other that and everything around us but we need to be a bit better at focusing on everything around us and not just focus on the others eyes"

Lottie and Tommy were sitting on the bed with them, after Louis and Harry had told them everything they knew about their baby and engagement.

Then Lottie and Tommy began telling them about their honeymoon, they left out some of the steamy details.

"I will start making something for all of us to eat now. Any wishes for dinner?"

Harry said, Lottie looked at him before saying telling him that she would help.

Louis had an amazing bond with Tommy, who started to ask more about their baby.

"Did you two mean for it to happen? Like did you plan a baby this early on. You haven't been together for very long only two months"

He decided to be honest and told him that the first time they did the dirty nothing was planned it was just in the heat of the moment.

"Then after it hit us that my fertility is very high and we didn't use a condom then we talked about it. Harry told me that he always wanted a baby we decided that having a baby with each other would be the dream. We confirmed the pregnancy the same day I sent the picture to the two of you. We didn't want to call and hear what you two were up to so we went with a picture of the ultrasound photo we have. We got one for you two actually"

He said and found it in the drawer of his bedside table, Tommy looked at the picture and looked completely staggered.

2.  
Harry's point of view   
"So Harry I need to ask you something, do you think the two of you are moving too fast?"

Lottie asked, Harry put the knife down and looked up at her.

"I know it might seems like we are, but all I know is that it feels right. Louis is what I always wanted to have in a partner, he's funny and kind and I love everything about him. Normally I get sick of being with someone within the first month into the relationship, and I have been with Louis for two months and for each day I just want to spend even more time with him. When i'm at work all I can think about is him and I just want to go back home and be with him. When we were staying the night at your mum's house, then I had to go over to my mum's house to take care of something and the plan was that I would stay the night there and I just couldn't stay away from him. I ended up driving for an hour to go back to see him. I know it's very early but every time i'm not in the same room as him all i'm thinking about is how I can get back to him as fast as possible"

He looked at her when he finished speaking, she just had a knowing smile on her lips before she said something that surprised him.

"This was better than the speech I got at my wedding, so I think you two should get married soon especially since Louis will start showing soon"

Harry laughed a bit before telling her that he didn't think they would get married before their bean was born.

"So you two will wait a year before you get married? Did you consult Louis with that idea? Because i'm not sure if he would agree with you about waiting for another year"

3.  
Harry's point of view   
Harry looked at her worried, it just hit him that they hadn't even talked about when they would get married. 

"Shit ! Um Lottie could you chop these veggies I think I should talk about this with him actually"

Lottie nodded and called for Tommy to help her and give them time.

When Harry entered the room, he laid down next to Louis and pulled him close.

"Lou while I was talking to Lottie she asked me something that I forgot to even talk to you about. I need you to tell me exactly what you think but do you want to get married before we get bean or after beany is born? It would mean to get married now or wait a year"

Louis looked at him for a minute as if he could read Harry's wish, when he stopped it he said.

"I don't think I can wait a year if I should be honest. I always wanted the perfect wedding and getting married to you means that I wouldn't have to be scared of you leaving me. It means that I can always be by your side, but at the same time I don't want to look like a beached whale on our wedding pictures. What do you want to do"

Harry lifted Louis' chin a tiny bit before pressing their lips together, he kissed Louis who complied right away for a bit before saying.

"Well I just assumed that you wanted to wait a year and then get married when you're back to normal. Not because I think you wouldn't be sexy pregnant but I know you well enough to know that you would be very insecure and sad because of your body on our wedding day"

Louis sighed deeply, for a second Harry thought he had said something wrong but then Louis said.

"You're right Haz. I would actually hate looking fat on my wedding pictures. I want to be able to show them to all of our kids and grandkids. I think we should wait till after then our bean can be a part of it all"

4.  
Louis' point of view   
Louis decided that he wanted to talk to his mum, he needed her opinion which is why he told Harry that he would call his mum right away.

"Hi honey. I thought Lots and Tommy would be there to visit you two"

He smiled when he heard his mums voice, he decided to explain everything to her before he ended it all by saying.

"Do you think it's better for us to wait? I don't know why it bothers me so much to know that we can't get married till after I give birth. Mum I don't understand why I feel like that when I don't want to wait getting married either. I need for you to be honest with me and tell me what you think"

He waited for his mum to tell him what she thought, he could see Harry looking at him with a fond smile.

"Boo i'm pretty sure that I already know why it's an issue for you. I think your problem is that you don't want to wait getting married to him. I'm pretty sure something inside you that tells you that he will leave you at some point but when you're married it means that in a way he's forced to stay. I think that if it makes you feel more safe that you could get married privately and then have a party later on after you give birth and loose your baby weight. No matter what you decide that would be the best for you i know that Harry will do it, you should definitely talk to him about what he thinks. It's not an issue for your closest family member go to the city hall with you and then we can have a wedding ceremony after you give birth but it's up to you two. Anne and myself are planning all the details for your wedding so when you decide the date then we can begin ordering everything for the ceremony but you two need to talk about everything before you give us a date"

He smiled, his mum always knew what to tell him he hung up after thanking her and talking to Harry where they agreed to have a private one soon and have the entire ceremony after a year.

He texted his mum about their decision before they walked over to the kitchen to eat with Lottie, Harry and Tommy.

5\.   
Louis' point of view   
When Louis and Harry entered the kitchen Lottie and Tommy were snogging, he didn't say anything he just walked over to the food and began tasting everything.

"Oh btw are you two free on Friday? We are all going to a private wedding"

He said casually as if he was talking about food, when Lottie asked who was getting married he just smiled and said.

"We are. We decided to get married this Friday at the city hall. The only people invited are our best friends and family. So Niall, Liam, you two, Mum, dad, all our siblings and Harry's mum, dad and sister. Then after I give birth we will have the ceremony for everyone"

Harry began serving the food onto four plates, he wasn't even acting as if this wasn't a conversation about giraffes and it was amusing Louis so much.

"Are you serious or are you taking the mickey with us?"

Harry laughed a bit before he said.

"We are serious. It's the best for us to get married before bean is born and then have the ceremony for everyone afterwards. You both know that my Louis here is insecure and if it's going to make him more confident to get married now and then have the wedding later then who am I to say no? My job is to make sure that he's always happy and confident. If us getting married now can help him so much then I don't have any reason to not get married now. It's not like it's going to change my feelings for him, the only thing it will do is that I will get the tattoos we planned sooner. Louis can't get the tattoo yet because of his pregnancy"

Harry served the plates, before pouring water into their four glasses.

6.  
Harry's point of view   
Harry was getting ready for their wedding in two hours, to say that he was nervous was an understatement.

Harry had paid for Louis to stay in a hotel with his mum for the night, before they would meet up at the city hall.

He made sure to get their best room for Louis and Jay, they could order anything they wanted on Harry's bill.

He knew Louis wouldn't stand him up, but what if he decided that Harry wasn't husband material?

"Harry relax. All you need to do is wait for your man at the city hall, walk inside with him and tell him that you want to marry him. Louis will do the same so don't doubt him showing up. He wants to marry you just as much as you want to marry him"

Anne said, he looked at his mum who was getting her makeup done by Lottie.

"Yeah listen to your mum Harry, Louis is super excited and can't wait to get married"

Lottie added, Harry looked up at her with a small smile. 

"Are you sure? Did you talk to him? I know you're going over to their hotel room to fix up Jay's makeup. I asked Louis is he wanted to get some done to but he just said that I will have to wait and see"

He said, he was still panicking on the inside and hoped that it wasn't showing but he knew it was.

"I think I need to drink some more water"

He said, he left the room to go get another bottle of water. With the speed he was drinking it he would need to use the restroom ten times during the ceremony.

He went to wee again before returning to the room, when his mum was done she turned to him.

"Is this okay for your wedding?"

Lottie asked, Harry's jaw dropped.

"Wow you really know what you're doing. This is so perfect. I'm glad that I hired you and not someone else"

He said, he knew they had a bit of money problem after their honeymoon so he decided to hire Lottie. He just told her that he would pay the normal fee, what he didn't say was that he would add a zero or two to that amount.

Lottie told him that if he paid £50 then she would do everyone's makeup, what she didn't know was the actual amount Harry transferred to her account.

7.  
Louis' point of view  
Louis was actually really calm, Harry had paid for Louis and Jay to be in the spa to get pampered and then to have amazing meals.

Louis had never in his entire life tried anything like this before, his mum looked very happy to so when Lottie entered their room to get them ready he was surprised.

"Louis i'm going to kill your husband !"

He couldn't even pretend that it didn't take him by shock, he knew she had gotten him and Anne ready but was he rude to her?

"What happened? Was Harry rude or something?"

He was ready to marry him but not if he didn't respect Louis' family members.

"No, he asked me how much I wanted for getting everyone's make done so I told him £50 because he's family and I don't take money from family. To when Tommy asked me if I had paid our rent this month I opened my bank account and I was shocked. He transferred £5.000, so I called him up and told him that he made a mistake. So I asked for his information to transfer them back and he just said. 'I didn't make a mistake I just changed your fee a bit to make it more fitting to the job you do'"

Louis couldn't help but laugh a bit, Harry was so sweet because Louis told him that they were experiencing some money problems.

"Louis it's not funny. I can't take that much money off him. I'm not doing this for money I wanted to help my family"

Louis looked at his sister and decided to tell her, he had promised not to tell anyone but their mum who knew.

"Lots, when Harry told me that he hired you to do the makeup for everyone I thought he knew so I said. Good that could help them sort their money problems, I told him that you had to take your car to get fixed after it broke and you had to empty your account to pay for it. So he asked me how much you two needed so I just said £2.000 and I guess he added £3.000 on top of it to make sure you don't need anything. Lots he means well, he knows that he has the funds to help all of us out when we need them"

When Louis stopped Jay said something that surprised both Louis and Lottie.

"Back when grandma was sick I told Anne that I didn't know what to do anymore because we couldn't pay the hospital bill. Harry actually paid for it and made sure we all had enough money to feed all of our family for a long time. I think I know for sure that he didn't tell anyone that he did it, he just went up to the hospital and paid for it all. Then he asked Anne to give me some money from him. That was the first time I met Harry actually, I went there to thank him for the help and promised to pay him back. When I was talking to him in church he actually thanked me for paying him back by letting Louis be his. He said that now he was in debt to me because Louis was worth more than he gave us. Not that he wanted to buy Louis but Louis was that someone he wouldn't live without"

8.  
Louis' point of view   
Louis couldn't believe his mum's words, Harry saved their family many times and never once wanted recognition for any of it.

He could have forced them to pay him back, or use it to promote his own company but he didn't. 

Even after getting engaged to Louis, he didn't even mention what he did. He stood up and walked into the restroom before calling his fiancé.

"Lou? Oh my god don't tell me you want to call of the wedding? You don't have cold feet do you? Please boo i'm begging you not to leave me at the wedding"

Louis almost felt bad for scaring him like this, when he finally spoke he could tell Harry relaxed.

"Haz i'm not calling off the wedding. Mum just told me about what you did when my grandma was sick. When you paid for the hospital bills and made sure we had extra money. I just needed to thank you for helping my family so many times without wanting anything back. Mum even told me that she asked you about paying you back at the church, when she told me your reply I almost started crying. I love you so much Haz. I have a surprise for you when we return to our hotel for the night. Make sure you don't get off before after the wedding because you are getting it so many times that you won't have more cum in your body for the next week to come"

When Louis finished talking Harry began coughing, Louis knew he almost choked because of his words.

"Boo you can't say that kind of things without any warning, but I will remind you when we arrive. Trust me I will be reminding you but I need to go now because I have to fix some things. I love you and I'll see you in less than two hours. I'm wearing something blue so keep an eye out for me"


End file.
